


Boss Battle

by Fauxpines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Sibling Incest, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxpines/pseuds/Fauxpines
Summary: As Wendy and Soos have fun with a new game they made up, Dipper and Mabel have fun playing a game among themselves.





	Boss Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This fic comes from the inspiration of Mrdaxxonford as we discussed it through a group chat session. He provided the beginning and setup and I provided the smut.

Wendy was right there, well okay she was more engrossed in watching Soos struggle with his homemade VR headset. A gentleman’s handshake wager on whether or not he could do it had sparked the afternoons entertainment. Two burner phones from the gas station and the guts from a dvd player later, and he was karate chopping at thin air.

“Dude this is awesome, I’m kung fu-ing my spam email away,” Soos said as he stumbled over a chair.

Wendy was doubled over laughing. Any other time Mabel would join her, but Dipper was absorbing all her attention. More specifically his hand crawling up her thigh was.

“Behold the Game Master,” Dipper quoted from the terrible 90’s movie that had sparked the bet.

How was he not freaking out? His hand was…

“Meep!” Mabel meeped.

Yyyyyyyep, that was definitely her brothers fingers sliding under her skirt.

Wendy was texting Soos, each new message a new opponent apparently, as he pantomimed a suplex with the electrode coated oven mitts he wore.

Mabel bit her lip, suppressing the gasp that Dipper’s touch drew from her. His fingers deftly caressing her. She was warm, much warmer than usual. Dipper could feel how moist she was through her panties, separating the tips of his fingers from her sex . He knew just how to get her juices flowing, preparing her for whatever he had planned next.

He nudged her panties to the side and began to run his digits over her slit, eliciting greater meeps of pleasure out of her, more challenging for her to suppress. Feeling the sensation of her increasing arousal emboldened him to take the next step and plunge his finger into her, slowly and gently.

“Continue?”

She looks up into his eyes, wondering how he could ask something like that and leave her hanging. She notices the glint in his eyes and the smirk on his face.

“Please, don’t stop,” she said with desperation.

He continues to push further, sliding his whole middle finger reaching as deep as he could into her. He gracefully slides his digit in and out of her with great care and finesse. With every motion he finds her most tender of spots and makes sure to press upon it as he enters and exits her holiest of holes.

She whimpers, desperately wanting to express her pleasure in full to him, yet can’t given their friends in the other room

“Okay Soos, boss time”

“Oh no, so many emojis”

Dipper grows bold and proceeds to increase his numbers. “What do you say sis, are you ready to take on the boss?” As he slips a second finger into her sex.

Her body goes rigid for a moment to brace herself for the increased pressure and girth that is introduced to her.

“I don’t know, I think this is more a mini boss” she chuckles out.

It was then that Dipper decided to pick up the pace with his previous motions. She knew that would goad him on, and got just what she wanted out of him. The next few moments were a blur as he worked at her gently but with vigor. He focuses more on her sensitive areas and varies his speed and motions as not to put her in a rut. He knows her so well, and was always so adept at this, she reached her peak in no time.

Dipper feels her impending orgasm and draws her into him, hugging her closely. She knows this move, and bites down on his shoulder to muffle her scream she wants to let out as she clenches around his fingers and is thrown into a tidal wave of sensation.

As she winds down from her orgasm, she un-clenched her jaw letting go of his shirt and draws her head back, looking at the face of her forbidden lover.

“Love you mabel,” he says as he lays a kiss on her flushed cheeks and then upon her lips.

“Love you too bro bro.Perhaps tonight though, I can take on the final boss?”

“I don’t know Mabes, perhaps? But I think you might need to face a few more bosses before that.”


End file.
